


What Jackson Never Says

by Ihni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry, Rhymes, angsty poem about jackson's inability to say "i love you", kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill about Jackson, and how he never says "I love you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Jackson Never Says

Jackson’s parents love him and they give him all the best  
Help and trust, support and freedom – indeed, he is blessed  
But he is adopted, see, and since he learned that fact  
It is as if everything he does is just an act  
His parents try to make him open up; nevertheless  
“I love you” is something that their Jackson never says

Jackson has a lot of friends, is popular in school  
He is good with sports and has good grades – he is no fool  
Many girls has crushes, and of this he is aware  
And he doesn’t disregard them – he just doesn’t care  
Everybody loves him, and no one expect less  
But “I love you” is something that Jackson never says

Jackson finds a girlfriend, and Lydia’s a catch  
As cold and fake as he is; they’re equal, and they match  
They look good together and they use it for their gain  
They have things in common and are equally insane  
And they like each other although none of them confess  
“I love you” is just something that Jackson never says

Jackson has some issues and he feels he must be best  
At lacrosse, in school, at home – he’s anxious and obsessed  
He wants to be a man of whom his parents can be proud  
He wants to be someone who is respected by the crowd  
So he tries and trains and works in order to impress  
Yet “I love you” is something that Jackson never says

Jackson gets the Bite and thinks that things will be okay  
But he’s turning to a monster and thus, runs away  
Someone is controlling him and Jackson must comply  
He doesn’t care of what or who or how or when or why  
But even if his Master told him – and he must obey  
“I love you” is something that he’ll never, ever say

**Author's Note:**

> Because that part where his dad said that he never said that? That kind of broke my heart a little.
> 
> Written for a Teen Wolf kink meme prompt which I've lost the link to.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant.


End file.
